Maximum Ride Kesha One Shots
by Maximum of Sarcasm
Summary: SongFic! Random Kesha Songs One Shots. I'm into Kesha at the moment. Read and Review!
1. Tik Tok

Ke$ha- One Shots

Ke$ha- Tick Tock

Max POV

Me and the Flock were walking down the street in New York when the girls heard there favourite song. The boys just danced and sang random bits.

Max: **Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy.**

(Fang: **Hey, What up girl?**)

Max: **Grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city.**

(Fang:** Let's go.**)

Max: ** Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack. 'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back.**

Nudge: **I'm talking pedicures on my toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up my phones, phones. Drop-topping, playing all our favourite CD's. Pulling up to the parties. Trying to get a little bit tipsy.**

Angel:** Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight. 'Til we the sunlight. Tick Tock on the clock. But the party don't stop, no.**

Max: **Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight. 'Til we the sunlight. Tick Tock on the clock. But the party don't stop, no.**

We found out where the song was coming from and started dancing.

Nudge: **Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer ****Ain't**** got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here****Now, the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger****But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger.**

Everybody was cheering as we did cartwheels, flips, and back flips.

Max: **I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk****Boys trying to touch my junk, junk****Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

_Max, Fang is looking at your ass. _

I walked over to Fang and hit him around the head to the music. The band was kinda losing it so Fang, Iggy and Gazzy took the instruments and carried on with the music.

Nudge: **Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out****Or the police shut us down, down****Police shut us down, down****Po-po shut us down.**

Angel: **Don't stop, make it pop****. ****DJ, blow my speakers up****Tonight, Imma fight****'Til we see the sunlight****Tick tock, on the clock****But the party don't stop, no**

Max: **Don't stop, make it pop****DJ, blow my speakers up****Tonight, Imma fight****'Til we see the sunlight****Tick tock, on the clock****But the party don't stop, no. **

Nudge stood in the middle of me and Angel as she sang slowly. Me and Angel were dancing slowly and the boys were sending glares to the boys who wolf-whistled.

Nudge: **DJ, you build me up****You break me down****My heart, it pounds****Yeah, you got me**

Angel: **With my hands up****You got me now****You got that sound****Yeah, you got me**

Max: **DJ, you build me up****You break me down****My heart, it pounds****Yeah, you got me **

All Girls: **With my hands up****Put your hands up****Put your hands up**

Max: **Now, the party don't start until I walk in.**

Nudge: **Don't stop, make it pop****DJ, blow my speakers up****Tonight, Imma fight****'Til we see the sunlight****Tick tock, on the clock****But the party don't stop, no**

Angel: **Don't stop, make it pop****DJ, blow my speakers up****Tonight, Imma fight****'Til we see the sunlight****Tick tock, on the clock****But the party don't stop, no.**

Everyone was cheering and clapping. We all bowed and hugged each other. When I hugged Fang he surprisingly hugged me back.

_That's because he loves you and you love him. _

_Thanks Angel. _

_Your Welcome Max._


	2. Kiss and Tell

Ke$ha –Kiss and Tell.

Chapter 2.

"Well we started school a few weeks ago and we are called the Flock. But there are only 3 of us, me (Max), Nudge, and Angel. So we are going to sing a song called Kiss and Tell. Thanks for listening!" 'This is for you, Fang and not that witch Lissa.'

Max: Listen to yourself You're a hot mess St-t-stutter through your words Breaking a sweat What's it gonna take to confess What we both know.

Nudge: Yeah, I was outta town last weekend, You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends Now your little party's gonna end So here we go

Angel: Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret Woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it Woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it, And now some shits about to go down.

Max: I never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and tell  
We got everyone's attention, they were either watching or clapping.

Nudge: You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and tell

Angel: Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger wow... well

Max: 'Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut I'm so sick of it I've had enough I hope you cry

Nudge: Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret Woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it Woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it And now some shits about to go down

Angel: Never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and tell

Max: You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and tell

Nudge: Kiss and tell (x8)

Angel: hope you know You gotta go You Get up and go I don't wanna know Or why your gross You gotta go, You Get up and go 'Cause I dont wanna know

Max: I never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell

Nudge: You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell

Angel: Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell

Everyone was really amazed at our performance. I looked in the crowd for Fang and saw him walking up to the stage. We waited for him to come up to the stage. We stood there for like a minute. Then Fang walked up to me and kissed me. You could hear everyone gasp. Then it went deadly silent. And of course we can't forget a high pitched scream can we. I opened my eyes and saw Lissa right behind us on the top of the stage. Fang took his right hand, pointed it out to Lissa and raised his middle finger. I chuckled and did the same thing as him. She screamed a really high pitched scream and stomped out of the hall. Everyone was laughing. We stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

(OUTFITS ON PROFILE!)


End file.
